MV reaction
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: MV Full Ver Something akhirnya keluar! Gimana ya reaksi Jaejoong terhadap MV itu?/'SHIM CHANGMIN'/ ". . . Jangan pernah coba telepon Umma lagi."/"BooJae "/Ficlet/Yunjae/OT5/RnR please


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho **milik **Theirself and Cassiopeia!**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Something – TVXQ | Summer Dream – DBSK | Balloons - DBSK**

.

.

.

**MV REACTION**

_._

.

.

"Hyung! Keluar! Akhirnya keluar!"

Mendengar teriakan sang _magnae_ membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatan mari-menstalk-BooJae-NYA. Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemukan Changmin yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya di ruang tamu.

"Apanya yang keluar, Min?"

Changmin menatap Yunho sejenak lalu menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Yunho mendekat padanya, "Ppali Hyung!"

Yunho duduk di samping Changmin lalu menatap penasaran layar laptop Changmin. Senyum terukir di bibirnya ketika ia tahu apa yang dilihat oleh Changmin.

_Full version _dari _Music Video_ terbaru mereka. _Something_.

Yunho memperbesar volume laptop Changmin. Membiarkan suara mereka berdua memenuhi seisi dorm.

"Bagaimana reaksi mereka?"

Dengan senyum lebar yang belum hilang dari wajahnya, Changmin mengscroll ke bawah dan membaca komentar-komentar tentang MV terbaru mereka.

"Positif Hyung. Mereka bilang MV kita adalah hadiah tahun baru terbaik!"

Yunho tertawa geli, "Hadiah tahun baru terbaik, huh?"

Changmin mengangguk anggukan kepalanya mengikuti _beat_ lagu _Something_, "_Ne_ Hyung... ah tapi..."

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung, "Kenapa?"

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya, "Kebanyakan dari mereka sakit hati melihat kita menggunakan model wanita dan melakukan gerakan menggoda dengan mereka."

Yunho diam, ia menatap MV mereka yang memperlihatkan saat dirinya dan Changmin melakukan gerakan menggoda dengan model wanita yang mereka sewa. Changmin dikelilingi oleh beberapa model wanita, dan wajahnya yang berjarak kurang dari 5 cm dengan wajah model wanita. Ah, pasti banyak yang berteriak frustrasi saat melihat adegan itu *like author /slap*

Yunho menggaruk pipinya, "Tapi semua itu' kan tu—" ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat wajah pucat Changmin.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin .

"Changmin_-ah_? _Waeyo_?"

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Changmin menatap Yunho dengan wajah horor sembari menunjuk kantung celananya.

"U-Umma telepon,"

Yunho mengerutkan dahi, ah ternyata terdengar lagu Hug yang menjadi nada dering spesial untuk para _member_ di sela-sela lagu _Something_.

"Kenapa kamu yakin kalau BooJae yang menelepon?" Yunho bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Pasti Umma! Umma pasti sudah menonton MV kita, Hyung! Aish!" Changmin ragu-ragu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

Kerutan di dahi Yunho semakin menjadi, "Memang kenapa kalau BooJae sudah menonton MV kita?"

Changmin menatap Yunho lemas, "_Please_ Hyung! Bisa gak Hyung gak _lemot _pas lagi kaya gini? Hyung pikir aja, apa reaksi Umma pas lihat kita khususnya Hyung beradegan SEKSI MENGGODA DENGAN PARA _YEOJA_ di MV itu!"

Yunho diam memikirkan ucapan Changmin. Changmin mendesis melihat wajah _blank_ Yunho lalu menatap ponselnya yang masih bergetar, _ID Caller_ 'Food Maker Umma' masih setia berkedip di layar ponselnya. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian Changmin menjawab panggilan itu.

Yunho masih menatap Changmin penuh tanda tanya saat Changmin menjawab panggilan sampai saat Changmin nyaris menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga, Yunho berteriak.

"_OH SHIT_!"

Changmin memutar bola matanya merespon reaksi telat Hyungnya, "Akhirnya sadar juga."

Changmin menatap ke depan, "Ummaaa~ tu—" ucapan-sok-ceria Changmin terpotong oleh teriakan garang dari _line_ seberang. Changmin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya lalu menatap Yunho kesal. Yunho yang dilihat kesal oleh Changmin hanya bisa menggigit jari dan menatap takut ponsel Changmin.

_'SHIM CHANGMIN!'_

Changmin kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, "N-ne Umma..."

_'Bisa kamu jelaskan apa maksud adeganmu di MV terbarumu, huh?'_

"Adegan apa ya, Umma?" Sok tidak mengerti Changmin bertanya.

_Line_ seberang tidak menjawab membuat Changmin dan Yunho semakin keringat dingin.

_'Kamu tidak mengerti?'_ Akhirnya _line_ seberang menjawab, menjawab dengan nada sedatar-datarnya namun penuh penekanan. Changmin memaki tanpa suara lalu menutup matanya.

"Maafkan, Min, Umma." Changmin akhirnya menjawab pasrah. Hela nafas panjang terdengar, _'Kamu tahu salah kamu?'_

Changmin mengangguk walau tahu Jaejoong tak akan bisa melihatnya, "Min tahu, Umma."

_'Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu?'_

"_PD_ Gae."

_'Gae?! Haish! PD gila itu memang deh! Kemarin dia sudah menyuruh Umma melakukan hal aneh dengan yeoja di MV Umma sekarang dia menyuruh kalian! Lihat saja kalau ketemu ku bunuh dia!'_

Koar-koar suara Jaejoong terdengar sayup oleh Yunho. Wajah Changmin yang ketakutan membuat Yunho tertawa.

Changmin mendelik kesal ke arah Yunho, "Jangan tertawa!"

_'Apa?'_

Changmin panik mendengar suara Jaejoong yang kembali dingin, "B-bukan Umma kok!"

Yunho semakin tertawa geli melihat wajah panik Changmin, namun itu cuma sejenak karena Changmin melihat Yunho dengan seringai di wajah.

"_Ne_ Umma... _Ne_ nanti Changmin sampaikan. _Ne_, Changmin juga sayang Umma. _Annyeong_."

Yunho menatap Changmin penasaran, "Apa yang akan kamu sampaikan?"

Changmin menatap Yunho datar lalu menyeringai, "Umma titip pesan buat Hyung."

Dengan tersenyum lebar Yunho menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Changmin. Melihat reaksi Hyungnya membuat Changmin semakin melebarkan seringainya.

"Umma bilang..." Senyuman Yunho semakin lebar, ". . . Jangan pernah coba telepon Umma lagi." Senyuman itu hilang seketika.

"He? Apa?"

Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya, "_Ne_, Umma bilang jangan telepon Umma lagi."

Wajah Yunho berubah panik, "C-chang—."

"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Umma yang sedang marah Hyung~" Changmin berteriak dari dalam kamarnya.

"_Please_, Min!"

"_Andwae_! Ah, aku pergi duluan ya, Hyung!" Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan penyamaran lengkap lalu berjalan cepat ke pintu keluar.

"Miiiin_-aah_!" Yunho meraung, Changmin tertawa girang mendengar raungan Yunho.

"Ku sarankan Hyung cepat telepon Umma ne! _Annyeong_!"

**Blam!**

Yunho mendesis frustrasi mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup dengan suara tawa Changmin yang masih sayup-sayup terdengar. Yunho menatap ponsel hitamnya di atas meja lalu menghela nafas. Yunho akhirnya mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi nomor cepat ponselnya. _ID_ 'My BooJae' terlihat di ponselnya.

Panggilan itu lama tanpa respon sebelum suara operator terdengar. Mendecak kesal Yunho kembali mencoba menghubungi BooJaeNya.

"_Shit_! Ayo angkat teleponnya, BooJae!" Yunho menggigit jari tangannya frustrasi. Memang ia suka melihat Jaejoong marah, karena saat Jaejoong marah wajahnya akan memerah lucu, tapi Yunho lebih memilih meloncat ke kerumunan Cassiopeia daripada Jaejoong marah padanya. Percayalah pada Yunho, menjadi sebab Jaejoong marah dapat membuat kalian tidak bisa tenang barang untuk satu detik pun.

**Klek.**

Senyum lega terlukis di wajah Yunho ketika pada panggilan ke 17, Jaejoong akhirnya menjawabnya.

"BooJae~" Yunho mengeluarkan suara manjanya.

'_Lebih baik kau cepat. Kau mengganggu waktuku Jung.'_

Jaejoong benar-benar marah besar padanya!

Yunho menelan ludah takut, "Jae kamu marah?"

_'Tentu saja, babo!'_

"Maafkan aku..."

_'Kau bercanda? Tidak akan! Sudah sana dekat-dekat saja sama Yeoja-yeoja ganjen itu! Sentuh saja Stefanie berulang kali kau mau! Pergi saja kau dengan Yeoja-yeoja sialan itu! Arg! DAMN! Sudah aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi! Kamu memang breng—!'_

"Jaejoong_-ah_." Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong.

_'APA!?'_

Yunho menarik nafas dalam, "Kau benar ingin aku pergi darimu? Kau ingin aku bersama Stefanie?"

_Line_ seberang terdiam lama sebelum terdengar isakan pelan. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

_'Y-Yunnie-ya...'_

"Hm?" Yunho merilekskan tubuhnya pada sofa, suara isakan Jaejoong yang terdengar dari _line_ seberang membuatnya tersenyum.

_'Jangan pergi...'_

"Tapi tadi kamu yang menyuruhku un—"

_'Lupakan apa yang kubilang! Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku...'_

"Boo..." Yunho menutup matanya, senyuman masih terlukis di wajahnya.

_'Uh—hiks, hng?'_

"_Saranghae_."

Mendengar kalimat cinta Yunho membuat isakan Jaejoong semakin menjadi.

_'M-mianhae, Yunnie-ya! Hiks, mian aku tak percaya Yunnie... tapi aku sakit ngeliat Yunnie dekat sama Yeoja-yeoja itu, a-apa lagi saat Yunnie megang bibir Stefanie'_

"Tapi kan itu tuntutan, Boo."

_'I KNOW but... it still hurt, bear.'_

Pandangan Yunho meredup, "_Uljima_, Boo."

Tangisan di _line_ seberang belum berhenti, Yunho menghela nafas panjang, tak tega mendengar tangisan orang yang disayanginya.

"Boo,"

_'Hiks... uh... ng... hiks...'_

"Hey Boo,"

_'Ngh, N...ne?'_

"Aku merindukanmu."

_'Hiks... Nado Yunnie... hiks Nado'_

"Berhenti nangisnya ya?"

_'I try.'_

Yunho tetap setia berada di _line_ menunggu Jaejoong berhenti menangis, sekitar 5 menit akhirnya suara Jaejoong sedikit stabil.

_'Yunnie, kamu masih di sana?'_

"Aku disini Boo"

_'Yunnie, mianhae aku tidak percaya Yunnie.'_

"Gak papa 'kok. Cemburu kan tanda sayang."

_'Aku ga cemburu!'_

Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Lalu kenapa kamu marah 'um?"

_'Itu karena. . . ung... hish... jangan bahas lagi!'_

Yunho kembali tertawa, pasti sekarang Jaejoong tengah mempoutkan bibirnya, "Hey, jangan cemberut dong."

_'Aku gak cemberut!'_

"Ah, bibirmu mengerucut tuh."

_'YUNNIIE!'_

Yunho tertawa geli mendengar teriakan protes Jaejoong. Dengusan kesal Jaejong terdengar sayup.

"Boo."

_'Um.'_

"Aku gak mungkin ninggalin Boo. Aku sayang Boo. Bener-bener sayaaang Boo. Karena itu aku gak mungkin bisa ngeduain Boo."

Tawa Jaejoong terdengar renyah, _'Ne, Aku juga sayang Yunnie! Bener-bener sayaaaaaang Yunnie. Mian ne, Aku gak percaya sama Yunnie.'_

Yunho tersenyum, "Saranghae, Boo."

_'Nado Yunnie'_

.

.

.

**END** (dengan Maksanya)

.

.

.

_(Bonus)_

**MV reaction Yoochun and Junsu.**

.

.

.

_**Drt.. Drt... **_

_**Jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren **_

_**Pungseoneul tago **_

_**Naraganeun yeppeun kkumdo kkueotji**_

Sayup-sayup lagu Balloon terdengar di dalam Van. Changmin mengambil tasnya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuat lagu Balloon itu semakin jelas terdengar di dalam Van.

Mengulum senyum ketika membaca _'1 Message from Forhead Hyung'_ di layar ponselnya.

.

.

_'From : Forhead Hyung_

_Subject : Something_

_Hey yo Min-ah! Akhirnya kamu dewasa juga!'_

.

.

Mendecak kesal Changmin menjawab.

.

.

"To : Forhead Hyung

Subject : Re : _Something_

Dari dulu juga aku sudah dewasa, Hyung!"

.

.

Tak menunggu lama Yoochun kembali menjawab.

.

.

_'From : Forhead Hyung_

_Subject : -_

_Kamu memang bawaannya tua dari dulu, Min! Ah, bagaimana rasanya dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja 'um?'_

.

.

Changmin menyeringai ketika bayang-bayang saat dia dikelilingi para _Yeoja_ muncul di benaknya.

.

.

"To : Forhead Hyung

Subject : Re : -

Feels good Hyung, kkk. Kamu mau mencobanya hum?"

.

.

Lama Yoochun tak menjawab sampai akhirnya kembali terdengar lagu Balloon. Changmin menatap ponselnya, _'2 message'_. Changmin membuka _inbox_nya lalu menyeringai.

Dua pesan dari dua Hyungnya, Forhead Hyung dan Dolphin Hyung.

Changmin memutuskan untuk membuka pesan dari Yoochun terlebih dahulu.

.

.

_'From : Forhead Hyung_

_Subject : Re : Re : -_

_Mencobanya dan membuat Junsu marah padaku huh? Aku tak mau!'_

.

.

Changmin mendengus kesal. Sekarang giliran pesan Junsu yang ia buka.

.

.

_'From : Dolphin Hyung_

_Subject : Uri Minnie!_

_*Foto Changmin mencium kucing di MV Hug*_

_10 tahun lalu kamu mencium kucing tapi sekarang! hua~ uri Minnie sudah berani eoh? XD'_

.

.

Changmin mendecak kesal kenapa sih semua Hyungnya menganggapnya masih bocah!?

.

.

"To : Dolphin Hyung

Subject : -

Berhenti mengataiku bocah Hyung! Hish!

*Foto Junsu saat Triangle*

.

.

Tak lama balasan pesan dari Junsu sampai.

.

.

_'From : Dolphin Hyung_

_Subject : Re : -_

_HYAK! Kenapa kamu kirimkan foto itu padaku!?'_

.

.

"To : Dolphin Hyung

Subject : -

Kamu tampan saat era itu Hyung, kkk"

.

.

_'From : Dolphin Hyung_

_Subject : -_

_Berhenti menipuku! Akan aku adukan pada Umma biar kau tidak mendapat jatah makanan hari ini! Akan aku habiskan semua! :D_

_*foto Junsu yang memegang sendok di depan masakan Jaejoong dengan Jaeoong yang tersenyum lebar*'_

.

.

"To : Dolphin Hyung

Subject : Re : -

Berani kau sentuh makanan perayaan MV baruku, kau akan habis di tanganku Hyung!"

.

.

Changmin mendecak kesal, Ia menatap supir Vannya kesal.

"Hyung! Cepatkan laju Van ini! Aku ingin makan Lumba-lumba bakar!"

.

.

.

**End **(beneran)

.

.

.

SIAPA YANG UDAH LIAT MV SOMETHING ANGKAT TANGANNYA! XDD

ACBFADFSADFUDCB, Min-ie so... omgomgomg, *drooling*.

GYA! Chubby hubby pas bilang 'She got that something'! HIS FUCKING HUSKY VOICE! GYAAAA *dieinhappiness*

Karena saya jarang OL saya baru bisa liat MV mereka 1 hari setelah launching. Ditengah kesetressan saya, saya makin stres ketika tahu mereka ngeluarin MV baru.

'OMGSUN! TVXQ NGELUARIN MV BARU DAN GUE GAK TAU!?' itu reaksi saya pas saya melototin TL yang penuh dengan capture MV mereka dan pas saya tahu itu saya gak bisa megang laptop buat download MV mereka.. *guling guling guling*

Ditengah keputusasaan saya, saya gak mau OL Twit karena sakit hati gak bisa download saya pindah ke IG. Tapi di IG TERNYATA SAMA AJA! IG saya penuh dengan wajah Yunho dan Changmin! *Cryingariver*

Akhirnya setelah sabar nunggu satu Hari penuh dengan iler dan air mata yang bercucuran ngeliatin TL + IG, laptop saya balik juga! Hua! Langsung download dan teriak kaya orang gila di tengah malem deh~ XD

Dan akhirnya terciptalah FF ini. Saya ngerjain FF ini ngebut sebelum laptop ini di bawa lagi. Without editing. TAT

Oya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang nungguin FF 'My Future Child'. Saya gak bisa update FF itu karena datanya ilang mendadak, Hicks, Virus emang nyebelin TxT

P.s : nama Stefanie yang ada di atas itu adalah nama model yang di ikut sertakan di MV Something, Stefanie juga jadi model di MVnya Junsu yang Incredible & Uncommitted :)

Well, Cassiopeia and Reader-deul mind to review? *Naik kuda Changmin*


End file.
